My Sun
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: "Aku ingin kau melupakanku Jungkook-ah...Aku tak ingin kau tertekan melihatku yang lama-kelamaan akan berubah, aku tak ingin kau melihatku yang berubah menjadi semakin mengerikan, bagaimana kalau kau temukan matahari mu yang lain dan tinggalkan matahari mu yang sudah tidak bisa lagi bersinar seperti dulu, hmm ?"-Taehyung... -Sequel of 'You'-KookV (Seme Kook Uke V)


_**...My Sun...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook terus menerus menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menggeser foto-foto yang ada di dalam ponselnya, banyak foto yang ia simpan, foto bersama ayahnya, fotonya bersama ibunya, fotonya bersama kakaknya, dan foto bersama sahabatnya yang bantet...Namun dari semua foto tersebut, foto-foto yang paling banyak sehingga menyebabkan memori di ponselnya semakin penuh adalah fotonya bersama dengan seorang lelaki manis yang selama 4 tahun sudah mengisi hatinya dan mencerahkan harinya, seharusnya tepat di hari ini hubungannya sudah mencapai 4 tahun lamanya, sayang sekali ia harus berpisah dari sosok mataharinya.

Lagu yang terputar lewat ponselnya terus-menerus terulang, dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak merasa lelah mendengarkan karena tepat saat ini lagu tersebut menggambarkan suasana hatinya, seseorang yang masuk dalam daftar penting di hidupnya telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

 _Cerianya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Senyumnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nakalnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Manjanya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari hidupnya, dan ia tidak tahu harus apa, hanya bisa diam tiduran di kasurnya untuk waktu yang lama, mendengarkan lagu yang sama selama 5 bulan berturut-turut dan kehilangan akalnya di malam hari, tanpa Taehyungn nya...

.

.

.

Karena Taehyung kekasihnya menjadi peran yang sangat penting bagi Jungkook...

.

.

.

Jungkook memang sudah mau keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman karena semua makanan dan minuman bahkan buah-buahan yang ada dalam kulkasnya sudah habis...Tentunya di habiskan olehnya.

Sedari ia keluar dari rumahnya dan mengumpul dengan pejalan kaki lainnya, banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dari atas sampai ke bawah, penampilannya bisa dibilang tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, rambutnya acak-acakkan, bibirnya pucat, baju berwarna putih yang dikenakannya tampak penuh noda dan kusut (?), bahkan kantung matanya dihiasi oleh warna hitam, bau tubuhnya tidak enak, intinya ia tampak sangat berantakan.

Bahkan para gadis dan wanita yang berjalan melewatinya selalu berbisik-bisik dan sebenarnya Jungkook mendengar apa yang mereka bisikan.

"Tampan...Sayang sekali berantakan"

"Bau sekali dia"

"Mengerikan, aku tidak akan mau punya pacar kotor seperti dia, jorok"

Yah...Itulah yang mereka bisikkan, lagipula Jungkook sudah tidak peduli tentang apapun lagi, yang ia pedulikan hanya Taehyung nya.

.

.

 _._

 _Apa yang ia lakukan ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apa ia sudah makan ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana kabarnya ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah ia juga tersiksa sama sepertinya ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook hanya bisa menyimpan semua pertanyaan tersebut di dalam hatinya, ia sangat merindukan matahari manisnya tersebut namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jika seandainya selama ini ternyata ia hanya bermimpi dan kembali terbangun tepat pada 5 bulan yang lalu, ia akan mencegah kekasih manisnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan memeluknya agar ia tidak pergi.

Sehabis membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk ia simpan di kulkas, Jungkook langsung pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli sebuah bunga mawar merah seperti yang disukai Taehyung nya, Jungkook terus menatap ke bawah selama ia melangkah menuju tempat dimana Taehyung kekasih terus menghiasi wajahnya setiap kali ia melihat ke arah sebuket bunga yang berada di genggamannya ia tersenyum, namun senyuman tersebut tidak bertahan lama.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku ingin kau melupakanku Jungkook-ah...Aku tak ingin kau tertekan melihatku yang lama-kelamaan akan berubah, aku tak ingin kau melihatku yang berubah menjadi semakin mengerikan, bagaimana kalau kau temukan matahari mu yang lain dan tinggalkan matahari mu yang sudah tidak bisa lagi bersinar seperti dulu, hmm ?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bodoh..."

Air mata mulai menetes lagi dari kedua mata Jungkook dan ia menghapus tetesan air mata bodoh tersebut yang sebodoh dirinya dengan kasar, lalu berlari menuju ke tempat di mana Taehyung berada.

* * *

Dan kini disinilah Jungkook, berdiri mematung dengan keadaan berantakan di sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan sebuah angka 276, tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu putih di depannya namun kemudian seorang perawat wanita yang keluar membawa nampan pun menyingkir agar perawat tersebut bisa berjalan, lalu setelah itu ia baru berani masuk dan perlahan-lahan menutup pintu agar seseorang yang ada di dalamnya tidak menyadarinya tidak berani melangkah maju dan menghampiri seseorang dengan topi beanni berwarna coklat di kepalanya sedang duduk di kasurnya menghadap ke jendela di samping tempat tidur yang ia tempati.

Jungkook hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah kembali, diam-diam ia terus memperhatikan sosok pujaannya yang hanya duduk diam dan menyandungkan sebuah lagu yang Jungkook tahu bahwa lagu tersebut adalah lagu sudah lama merindukan suara ini, dan sudah lama pula ia rindu sosok kurus di depannya, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kurus tersebut, namun ia tetap berdiri mematung dan tak melangkah sama sekali.

"Tae..." Dan tanpa sadari suara itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook, menyebabkan Taehyung menengok ke Jungkook, mereka hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, sampai akhirnya Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk maju dan menyerahkan bunga kesukaan lelaki manis di depannya.

"Kookie ? Apa yang-...Kenapa kau kesini ?" Tanya Taehyung dan masih belum menerima bunga yang di beri oleh Jungkook.

"Karena...Kau matahariku" Ujar Jungkook yang langsung menyebabkan air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tumpah tepat di depan matahari manisnya, Taehyung pun ikut menangis karena ia pun juga sama tersiksanya seperti Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Jungkook di sisinya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa Jungkook..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ia tidak baik-baik saja tanpa Jungkook..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ia juga tersiksa sama seperti Jungkook..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan akhirnya Taehyung menerima bunga yang Jungkook belikan untuknya, Taehyung belum sepenuhnya siap bertemu dengan Jungkook, ia tak ingin Jungkook melihatnya yang bertambah kurus, melihat kulitnya yang tak lagi segar, dan terlebih lagi ia tak ingin melihat apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik Beanny yang di pakainya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu ?"

Taehyung rasa ini saatnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jungkook, jadi dengan pelan tangan kurus tersebut terangkat unutk melepas topi beanny yang di pakainya dan menunjukkan pada Jungkook apa yang selama ini terjadi pun juga belum siap melihat reaksi Jungkook, jadi setelah topi beanny tersebut terlepas Taehyung langsung memejamkan matanya karena ia takut melihat reaksi Jungkook terhadapnya.

"Tae, rambutmu ?"

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya 5 bulan yang lalu saat aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari orang lain maka carilah, sekarang apa ?! Aku yakin kau pasti menyesal bukan telah kembali datang ke rumah sakit sialan ini dan bertemu denganku yang berpenyakitan begini ?! Hiks...Aku berubah Kook...Aku tak lagi semanis dulu, aku tak lagi sesehat dulu, dan kau pun pasti jijik melihatku yang kurus dan kehilangan semua rambutku seperti ini kan ?!" Jungkook hanya bisa diam mendengarkan seluruh amarah dan kesedihan yang Taehyung keluarkan melalui kata-katanya, percayalah Jungkook tidak menyesal untuk datang dan melihat Taehyung yang sepenuhnya berubah seperti ini.

Karena menurutnya Taehyung masih sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengannya, ia masih tampak manis sampai sekarang, Taehyung nya tidak berubah karena ia tetap matahari yang akan selalu menyinari hidupnya jelek ataupun manis.

"Kau salah Tae, kau masih tampak manis bagiku...Cantik, kau mungkin kurus dan kehilangan rambutmu, tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali seperti semula, aku tak bisa membuangmu begitu saja, kau penting, kau berharga untuk ku...Bagaimana aku bisa membuang sesuatu yang berharga untukku?" Ujar Jungkook yang langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat karena ingin sekali rasanya ia menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada kekasih manisnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak berhasil melawan penyakit ini Jungkook ? Bagaimana kalau aku...Aku pergi dan-dan kau kembali sendir-" "Kau pasti bisa melawannya Tae, kau hanya perlu terus berharap dan yakin, jika kalau kau memang tidak bisa melawannya maka aku akan membuatmu bahagia di hari terakhirmu" Menyakitkan memang mengatakan semua kata itu, namun Jungkook memang akan berjanji untuk melakukan apapun yang membuat Taehyung bahagia di hari terakhirnya.

Pelukan mereka pun semakin mengerat, Taehyung menangis semakin keras begitupun dengan Jungkook, lalu setelah itu Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap mata indah Taehyung dan kemudian mengecup kening kekasih manisnya "Jadi katakan padaku, siapa yang membayar semua ini ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum walau matanya menangis "Seokjin Hyung" Jawab Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan jari kurusnya, Jungkook pun menggenggam jari tersebut dan mengecupnya dengan cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya kalau aku akan membantunya membayar semua ini"

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Huaaaaa~ Taeee~ Maaf, aku gak bermaksud bikin Tae jadi menderita di ff ini tapi, ff ini sequel dari ff ku juga yang judulnya You, jadi apa boleh buat...Oh ya, btw yang belum baca ff ku yang judulnya You, sehabis baca ini langsung baca itu deh, soalnya ff ini sama ff you ceritanya berhunbungan**

 **XOXO-Kimmy**


End file.
